


One regret...

by zazajb



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zazajb/pseuds/zazajb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>   Jack attempts ‘deep and meaningful’ and Ianto attempts to understand him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	One regret...

  


Title: One regret...  
Author: zazajb  
Rating: PG-13, adult concepts, occasional language, M/M  
Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto, team  
Spoilers – none, set mid S2  
Summary:   Jack attempts ‘deep and meaningful’ and Ianto attempts to understand him... 

Fic masterlist:  <http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html>

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters - just like to dabble with them from time to time  
  
X-posted Jantolution , jackxianto & TW_classic [apologies to those getting this multiple times]

A/N Iantosdreamer and I were missing the redisourcolour challenges so we decided to challenge each other – her words for me - Theme: Regrets; bridge, tagged, security ‘When you’re not here my world falls apart’

 

One regret...

Jack vaulted the security barrier, shouting for Gwen and Ianto to cut round to the left, effectively blocking off its escape route. Panting hard he drew his Webley and aimed it at the young Blowfish, “Give it up...nowhere left to run..!” He grinned as Gwen and Ianto moved in closer, their own weapons drawn, the Welshman cuffing the no longer smirking alien before handing over to Gwen who shoved the creature back towards the SUV.

Jack holstered his gun and moved towards Ianto, reaching out and hauling him in for a passionate kiss. Ianto resisted for a fraction of a second before giving in to the intoxicating power of fifty-first century pheromones and melting into the embrace, sliding one hand under his Captain’s coat, the other reaching up to rake through his hair as he was kissed senseless...

The smattering of applause more than drowned out any disapproving tutting and knowing they had an audience deepened the rosy hue of the young man’s cheeks when they came up for air, Ianto leaning heavily on the older man as his knees no longer had the strength to hold him – a regular side effect to Jack’s highly impressive kisses...

“Enjoy that, Jones, Ianto Jones..?” Jack breathed in his ear as he held him close.

“Oh, yeah! And the reason you’ve been snogging me in broad daylight...in the middle of the weekly market is..?”

“Well who’s gonna remember seeing a red Blowfish in town when they’ve been watching two such hot guys... “

“So we’re the diversion then...nice, Jack...very nice..!” Eyebrows arched expressively...

Jack spluttered incoherently, his mouth opening and closing whilst his brain searched for a way out that wouldn’t upset his Welshman any further... He was saved from his goldfish [no relation to their alien!] impersonation as his mouth was claimed in a soft and gentle kiss and he realised belatedly that Ianto had been teasing him...he smiled fondly into the kiss and hugged him tighter. They broke apart regretfully and entwined their hands before walking purposefully towards the side street where they’d left the SUV, where Gwen was waiting somewhat impatiently with their captive...

Sliding into the driver’s seat Jack couldn’t help grinning widely at Ianto’s mussed hair and pink, kiss swollen lips...he looked adorable and Jack was rather keen to get him back to the hub and somewhere a little more private for some alone time... Catching Ianto’s eye he winked and chuckled as the young man flushed, no doubt knowing exactly what his dashing Captain had in mind!

After a few short minutes of Jack’s extremely exuberant driving they were pulling into the underground car park. Jack and Gwen headed up to the main hub whilst Ianto took care of their guest, seeing him to a cell until Tosh could find a suitable bit of rift activity to send him on his way after a light dose of retcon to remove the memory of his visit and to plant the idea that earth was one to avoid...

A quick round of coffees later and Jack was desperate to get Ianto to himself. It’d been different since he’d been back from his time with the Doctor...Ianto had managed to both move on and stay true to himself – a contradiction that Jack wrestled with frequently, often on a rooftop as Ianto slept in Jack’s tiny bed after some satisfying loving...he smiled softly at the word... More and more he was using words that implied deep feelings and emotional attachment and he wasn’t running from them...not any more...he could admit to himself that he loved this man – he still hadn’t managed to say it out loud yet, but...

“ _Sir..!_ ”

“Uh?“ Jack jumped as the object of his deep and meaningful musings leant in the doorway...he looked edible and once more the stirrings below waist level reminded him of his desire to get the young man alone...

“I said, I’m going out on a supply run – is there anything you need me to get you?” A tiny smile curved the corners of that delicious mouth and Jack felt a burning need to crush his own mouth down on those perfect lips...

“Right, yeah, come in a minute...” He met Ianto half way between his desk and the door and tugged the Welshman into his arms, capturing his lips tenderly...a gentle moan escaping at the feel of them soft and responsive against his own... Ianto’s arms wrapped around him and they melted against each other as the kiss deepened, tongues slow dancing as desire burned in their bellies and twin arousal strained at the restriction of their clothing... They surfaced briefly for air and sank straight back into hot, open mouthed kisses, hands raking over clothing, passions rising... It was just them, right here, right now...

“Fuck Jack, do you have to! Put the tea boy down!”

They leapt apart as Owen marched into the office, Ianto’s blush making him look even more adorable as he attempted to smooth down his hair...

“You could knock..?” Jack suggested mildly, pulling Ianto back into his arms and squeezing lightly.

“I could...” Owen agreed, “...but it won’t stop you snogging the tea boy so what’s the point! Besides, the girls like to watch so it’d spoil their fun..!”

Jack’s megawatt grin lit up the room and Ianto’s blush deepened as Gwen and Tosh waved from just outside the door. “We’re gonna start charging at this rate..! Ok, Owen, what did you want us for...other than to interrupt our fun?”

“I’ve finished sorting out the Patchulaas – they’re all tagged, I’ve explained that we’ll be able to keep an eye on them if someone tries to break the rules and take them home and they understand that it’s expected for them to get caught now and again – I’ve shown them fishing hooks and whilst they’re not over-keen, they understand why - they won't hook in their toughened hide anyway so they'll fake it - and they’re happy to go into the fishing lake rather than the SeaLife Centre... They just need delivering to the lake...”

“Perfect timing...” Ianto’s declaration drew raised eyebrows from both men. “We were just planning a supply run so we could do that at the same time...eh Jack? It’ll only take an hour... _or so_...”

“Yeah, perfect timing..!” Jack agreed, his lower body squirming at the thoughts he knew were running through the young man’s mind... “We’ll be down in a minute to collect them...”

He grinned as the acerbic medic left the office and leant in for another kiss, pausing millimetres from those luscious lips at the sound of giggles from the open doorway... He diverted his mouth to whisper into Ianto’s ear, “...shall we give them something to watch..?”

Ianto rolled his eyes and grabbed his Captain’s head, crushing their lips together in a wildly passionate kiss that had lead kisser changing every few seconds as they battled for dominance and they staggered backwards until they bumped into the desk, Jack gradually winning the heated battle as he bent his Welshman back until he was laid out on top of the files, his hands tangled in Jack’s hair as he was kissed into oblivion... Both men had completely forgotten their audience who were now watching with bated breath and wide eyes...

Finally breaking apart, gasping for air, they smiled softly into each other’s eyes, smiles breaking into wide grins as Owen hollered up from autopsy... “Put the bloody tea boy down and come set these poor critters free..!”

Chuckling, Jack hauled Ianto off the desk before the Welshman helped his Captain into his coat and they skipped past the two giggling ladies and down to autopsy to collect the seven silvery-pink shimmering fish-like Patchulaas that’d found themselves marooned on earth after their ship had disintegrated in the atmosphere... They’d be fine in the fishing lake as they’d be protected... Carrying the tank carefully they headed for the SUV...

On the drive down to the lake they drew up their plans – Ianto would drop Jack off at the lake where he would release the Patchulaas, Ianto would then go and pick up the supply order he’d already emailed through and then they’d have about an hour and a half to themselves...world crises and rift permitting of course!

The tank and the Captain were landed in a heavily wooded area round the far side of the lake, well away from the regular patrons of the famous fishing facility. A swift brush of lips and Ianto was gone, next stop Costco and time for a brief chat with Marion, the delightful lady who always made sure his order was ready, often at short notice...

Barely twenty minutes later and Ianto was back, leaning on the bridge as he watched his lover in the distance, that distinctive coat billowing in the stiff breeze as he carefully released the attractive, sentient fish-like aliens. Reaching into his pocket, Ianto pulled out his journal and began writing, describing the events of the day in detail as was his habit...

Lost in his writing, with the warmth of the sun on his back, he didn’t hear Jack approaching until warm arms slid around his waist and a chin nestled into his shoulder... “Hey, all done! What’re you writing..?”

“My journal...”

“Am I in there..?”

“You know you are...every page Jack!”

“Why?”

“Why are you on every page or why do I keep a journal?”

“Both, I suppose...” Jack nuzzled into the young man’s neck, the barely-there touch sending shivers down his spine.

“I write as a way to organise my thoughts...to keep my memories intact for when I go gaga – if I live that long – and so I’ll still have part of you when you decide to go travelling again...” he kept his tone light but there was no doubting the undercurrent in those few words...

Jack tensed and turned Ianto round to face him. “I’m not going _anywhere_...not again...and not without you...I really did come back for _you_...” his voice broke and he gazed anxiously into the Welshman’s clear blue eyes.

Ianto sighed. “I hope so Jack because when you’re not here my world falls apart and I don’t think I could go through all that again... _you are my world..._ ” He looked away, biting his lip hesitantly, afraid that he’d said too much, been too needy...

Gentle fingers tipped his chin up and he steeled himself before meeting Jack’s eyes, gasping at the depth of emotion blazing out of those blue grey pools... “I love you, Ianto Jones...I have loved you for a long time...I just never let myself say it...”

Ianto’s mouth dropped open and he did his own impression of a goldfish – what was it with fishy things today? He’d always hoped, but he never dreamt he’d ever hear those words from his handsome Captain...he gazed at him dumbfounded...

“Ianto...sweetheart...say something...” Jack sounded anxious

Hugging Jack tightly, Ianto breathed into his ear, “...can you say it again...just so I know I’m not hearing things...”

“ _I love you, I love you, I love you...from one end of the universe to the other!”_ Each declaration was punctuated with a gentle press of lips and the older man smiled softly as a huge smile lit up Ianto’s pale face, his eyes sparkling like diamonds and he crushed their mouths together mumbling “Love you too...” over and over into the kiss, pressing their bodies together as close as clothing allowed.

When they finally pulled apart to force much needed oxygen back into their lungs, their foreheads resting together... Jack stroked his fingers lovingly through the young man’s hair, “...y’know my _one_ regret...of everything I’ve ever done..?” He didn’t wait for an answer, instead, moving one hand to cup Ianto’s face and brushing their lips together softly, “I should’ve told you a hell of a lot sooner...’cause _you’re my world too..._ ”

End

  


**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my LJ


End file.
